Siempre
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shoT/ Chi-Chi se preguntó muchas cosas mientras veía como Goku volvía a entrar en su vida después de tanto tiempo, y mientras lo hacía él volvía a sonreír, igual que años atrás.


_Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen._

**S**iempre.

* * *

><p>Quizás debía olvidar. Quizás debía decir <em>ya no estarás<em>. Quizás debía llorar amargamente porque no lo podrá volver a ver. Quizás debía resignarse. Quizás debía odiarlo por dejarla. Quizás debía reprimir todo por el bien de Gohan.

Sin embargo ella no era mujer de callar, despotricaba en sus adentros, insultándolo, amándole con amargura y dulzor que le dolía, pensando,_ eres tú, tú que me ha dejado ¿Por qué tengo que llorar yo? _

Era mujer que gritaba contra la almohada llena de lágrimas, era esa mujer que sonreía con alegría exagerada a su hijo, era esa mujer que se cortaba el pelo en un mutismo tétrico, culpándole, _no más promesas, ¡No más promesas!_ Se decía. Y con una pena grande la tijera cortaba su pelo azabache, y con una pena aún más grande veía caer los mechones de su pelo, _si solo no me hubieras dejado_. Era aquella mujer que reía cuando su hijo de disculpaba por no haber echo el mandado que ella ordeno, porque solo tenía a Gohan, su querido Gohan.

Chi-Chi. Era solamente ella pensando sucesos del pasado, risas, ceños fruncidos pero con el corazón alegre, era ella que aguantaba a duras penas su marcha, que se preguntaba, ¿en realidad vale la pena?

¿En verdad vale la pena morir por la tierra Goku? Y cuando se preguntaba aquello le llegaba la desazón de la vergüenza, un angustiante sentimiento de debilidad, porque después de todo se decía no sin rencor, era la mujer del hombre que salvó la tierra.

Sin embargo mientras el tiempo pasaba con una lentitud arrolladora una nueva noticia cayo, estaba embarazada. Embarazada y sola. No era una buena combinación, porque lloro durante dos días enteros, apenas podía pensar con claridad, solo sentía miedo, un miedo terrible. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo educaría al bebé? ¿Qué pasaría cuando preguntase por Goku? ¿Mentiría?

No podría. Por Dios, no podría mentir.

Pero el tiempo es tan traicionero, tan cínico, tan lastimosamente hiriente que ella mismo ayudo a su segundo hijo a luchar. Ella que antes odiaba escuchar los golpes contra los árboles, el sonido de una pesada respiración después de tantas flexiones. Sin embargo se sintió segura cuando su segundo hijo, Goten, aprendió a defenderse, porque de esa forma podría sobrevivir a las luchas del futuro y ella no tendría que estar tan preocupada por él, porque sabría que su hijo podría. ¡Podría! No por algo era hijo de Son Goku.

Y el tiempo siguió burlándose de ella, apenas había pasado unos cuantos años cuando apareció Goku. Ataviado con su aureola encima de su cabeza, con el cuerpo solido, con ojos negros como pozos profundos, con la piel tersa.

Chi chi se sintió insegura, lastimosamente insegura que solo pudo abrazarlo y pensar ¿Qué está pasándome? Y mientras le abrazaba lloraba, susurraba su nombre con tanto dolor y furia que todos se sorprendieron, y algunos, ella no entendió, rieron, ¿Por qué? ¿Era esa forma de decir _hola_ a su marido después de siete años muertos?

Pero no hizo caso, porque ya no quedaba casi nada de esa luchadora, de esa mujer furiosa y a la vez con inmenso corazón, solo quedaba esa madre desamparada esperando un milagro, un retroceso del tiempo y sentir en su cuerpo pequeño unos brazos grandes y musculosos a su alrededor, solo era una mujer que espero tanto tiempo y no sabía que sentir en ese momento.

Sin embargo la mirada de Goku era tan curiosa, tan limpia, y tan divertida que empezó a resquebrajar la puerta que estaba en su corazón, y rió, con tanta fuerza que Goku se sorprendió, y abrazándole, riendo y llorando saludo.

Gohan miro a su padre con sorpresa, y un pequeño sentimiento de inferioridad surgió en su puro corazón, su padre era tan fuerte, de corazón tan blanco que se había sacrificado por la tierra, mientras él en esos momentos pensaba _mamá_. Como un niño pequeño que solo quería estar en los brazos cálidos de su madre. Le sonrió algo compungido para luego sorprenderse por el abrazo de su padre, tan fuerte, tan reconfortante, sus labios se curvaron y pensó de nuevo. _Mamá_… _papá_.

Chi-Chi se desembarazo del abrazo de Goku con suavidad y le miro.

―Ah… Goku. ―susurro en tono ronco, luego afloro una sonrisa triste. ―Tu hijo quiere conocerte.

Detrás de su cuerpo pequeño apareció otro aún más pequeño, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios y los ojos curiosos. Goku abrió la boca son sorpresa y luego sonrió.

―¡Wao! ¡Te pareces a mí! ―grito con alegría, el niño asintió sin desprenderse aun de la falda de su madre, Chi-Chi le miro con una sonrisa.

―Vamos Goten, saluda a tu padre.

La pequeña mano se soltó de la falda y sus pies diminutos caminaron al individuo que para él era un total desconocido. Goku le alzó y rio a carcajadas limpias.

Chi -Chi miro con tristeza y a la vez algo similar a la alegría y finalmente fueron a casa, entre risas, entres lloros.

Se mantuvieron alejados durante unos segundos, luego Goku camino hacia ella y le extendió una mano, como lo había hecho cuando se subió a su nube, sin embargo ella no lo cogió, le miro con sus oscuros ojos llenos de una lejana sensación de amor. Y él le miro.

―¿Qué pasa Chi-Chi?

Su corazón dejo de latir, le miro fijamente mientras gruesas lágrimas se extendían por su rostro. Hipo, se cubrió con las manos y negó.

No sabía cómo comportarse. ¿Tendría que decirle que le seguía amando? ¿Tenía que besarle y olvidar todas esas noches de soledad? ¿Tendría que fingir que nunca se sintió sola aquellas noches cuando él no le abrazaba, cuando le hacia el amor con curiosidad, cuando le decía con ojos puros que le quería, podría hacerlo realmente?

Apretó los labios furiosamente mientras su mente negaba, no, no podría, no podría olvidar ese inmenso dolor, esos ojos acusadores de Goten cuando miraba a sus amigos con sus padres correspondientes mientras él, pequeño e indefenso, se preguntaba dónde estaba su padre y porque razón no estaba con él.

Mordió con más ansias sus labios mientras una furiosa sensación de miedo y rencor se apoderaba de ella, Goku volvería a marcharse, volvería a irse y dejarle sola, en esa pequeña y acogedora casa, al cuidado de sus hijos y mientras ella sacara adelante a la familia él se entrenaría, como siempre, y no recordaría que tenía familia, no recordaría que tenía una mujer esperando ansiosamente su presencia, no recordaría nada, solo sería un hombre loco por luchar.

―Márchate. ―suplico suavemente, dejando caer más lágrimas de sus ojos ónix. Dio un paso adelante, sostuvo la mirada sorprendida de Goku y volvió a la carga. ―Por favor márchate Goku.

Su aliento se congelo mientras unas manos fuertes como el hierro se apoderaba de sus pequeños y delgados brazos, sorprendida levanto la mirada y los mechones de su pelo ocultaron brevemente sus ojos antes de cabecear para mirar al causante de tan arrebato de emoción.

Se miraron duramente, ella conmocionada y herida, él tan sorprendido como para no dejar de apretar inconscientemente sus brazos con sus manos fuertes, hasta que Chi-Chi gimió de dolor y él soltó lentamente sus brazos, como si su vida―irónico―se fuera de sus manos. Abatido parpadeo repetidamente y miro sus manos, luego a ella y al final abrió la boca.

―¿_Por qué_?

Pregunto sorprendido.

Chi-Chi le miro, al final dejo caer pesadamente los brazos.

―Te irás. ―susurro apretando sus puños. ―Vas a dejarnos de nuevo, ¿Verdad Goku? ―pregunto mirándole intensamente. ―Y al final solo quedaré yo en este matrimonio acabado y no sabré que hacer. ―relamió sus labios y dio pasos atrás. ―Solo yo recordare esos momentos Goku, aquellos pequeños momentos de felicidad y luego habrá soledad. ―gimió la última palabra con tono agrió. ―Tú crees que todo es luchar y ganar, luchar y ganar, pero hay más cosas que las luchas Goku, yo solo quería una esposo, no un… _héroe_. ―balbuceo.

Le miro a través de sus pestañas humedecidas y se apretó la tela de sus ropas. Lentamente con el dorso de la mano empezó a limpiarse las mejillas mientras veía por la ventana.

―Deberías hacerlo ahora, nuestros hijos vendrán luego. ―afirmo mientras señalaba el cielo. Porque era ahí donde pertenecía Goku, porque era ahí donde iría después de salir de la casa y ella no lo volvería a ver. Y solo pensar en eso le dolía, tanto como para no sentir nada más que un angustiante dolor en el pecho.

Goku dio un paso hacia adelante, levanto la mirada y la clavo en sus ojos ónix.

―Yo te quiero Chi-Chi.

Ella apretó los labios.

―No lo hagas más difícil Goku.

Él negó.

―Yo te quiero.

Chi-Chi sintió su propia sangre en su lengua y Goku se abalanzo a abrazarle.

Definitivamente pensó Chi-Chi no sin antes con amargura, que Goku era impredecible. Solo sintió sus brazos rodearle fuertemente en su cuerpo para que se derrumbara entre sus cálidos brazos y llorara, porque llorar era la única forma de dejar escapar esos sentimientos que le atormentaban tanto como para no dejarle dormir.

Goku sintió como poco a poco y con una lentitud que le dolía mucho ella se dejó acariciar con sus manos callosas y suspirar ante su toque anhelante. Suavemente enredo sus manos entre su pelo negro y oler su fragancia, llenarse con ese olor que extrañaba. Que había recreado en su imaginación durante tantos años que parecía ya extinto, sin embargo siguió anhelándolo.

Le tomo fuertemente entre sus pequeñas manos, apretándole los músculos y oliendo con la nariz congestionada, se miraron durante largos y angustiantes minutos hasta que ella acabo separándose con una frígida sonrisa en los labios, temerosa y cansada.

Él bajo la cabeza, sus narices rozaron y Goku no cerro jamás los ojos, mientras que ella empezaba a empequeñecerse y sentirse abstraída en sus ojos negros, lentamente sus labios se unieron mientras Goku acariciaba su pelo azabache con suavidad, enredando sus dedos callosos en esa suavidad que era llamado en muchas ocasiones por Chi-Chi _pelo del demonio_. Según ella por ser muy tedioso a la hora de cepillarlo. Sonrió bajo los labios de su mujer y suspiro. Cómo amaba a Chi-Chi. Cómo la quería. Podría volver a dar su vida para que ella estuviera bien, para que viviera cómodamente disfrutando de su día a día en la tierra, de que sonriera mientras los rayos del sol besaba su piel pálida.

Chi-Chi pensó apretando con fuerza entre sus dedos el pelo, oliendo fuertemente, nunca podría olvidar el olor de Chi-Chi, quizás anhelarlo con toda su alma pero nunca _olvidarlo_, porque era el olor que desprendía Chi-Chi. Abrió la boca y se alejó cuando ella jadeo y le miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sonrió avergonzado y se rasco su nuca.

―Yo…

―Yo también te quiero. ―murmuro Chi-Chi volviendo la mirada un poco antes de acercársele lentamente y mirarle. ―Te quiero mucho Goku, pero no permitiré que abandones a tus hijos. ―apago lentamente la voz. ―Menos a mí.

Goku le miro sorprendido.

―Chi-Chi…

―Pero si quieres marcharte y volver a tu _vida_ allá arriba no te detendré, pero nunca más Goku, nunca más te esperare, seguiré mi vida, seré feliz, ¡porque me lo merezco! Tendré un gran esposo y una hermosa familia. ―rezongo con los ojos a punto de llorar pero se aguantó.

¿_Sabes?_ Pensó apretando fuertemente los labios mientras Goku le miraba sorprendido, _nunca podré tener otro marido como tú pero merezco ser feliz_ _Goku_. Sintió una cálida caricia en sus mejillas y miro a su esposo que estaba literalmente muerto, sin embargo hacía temblar su gran corazón con tanto desenfreno que le enloquecía.

―Lo siento.

Le pidió aun acariciando la mejilla. Chi-Chi parpadeo.

―Pero _no_ puedo cumplirlo.

Una solitaria lágrima bajo por su ojo derecho, trago saliva y asintió.

―Lo comprendo.

Mentira. Mentira.

Se apartó de la caricia de Son Goku. Sonrió y sacudió la _última_ lágrima. Porque estaba segura, nunca más lloraría por Goku. Apretó los labios, su ceño se profundizo y miro por la ventana.

―Voy a preparar la cena, ya es la hora.

―Chi-Chi…

―Me pregunto si vendrán Bulma y los demás. ―siguió.

―Chi-Chi.

―Quizás, entonces haré un poco más.

―Chi-Chi.

―Va a dar mucho trabajo.

―¡Chi-Chi!

―Aunque… lo _haré_.

Salió por la puerta, soltó entre sus labios un suspiro y bajo por las escaleras.

…

Gohan rio, Goten hizo un mohín y Goku… _miro_ a su familia, Chi-Chi miro la cena y probo un pequeño bocado aunque sinceramente su estomago no quería nada, sin embargo había que ser feliz. Una familia feliz. Sin un marido. Sin un padre. Pero _feliz_.

Sorbió apenas aire y rio.

―¡Que felicidad! ¿No? ―pregunto mirando únicamente a sus hijos. ―Vuestro padre está aquí con vosotros. ―mordió el labio fuertemente. ―Disfrutadlo. ―miro por el rabillo del ojo a Goku. ―Disfrutadlo verdaderamente.

Se levantó y fue directo a la pila.

―Mamá… ¿No vas a comer más? ―preguntó Goten mirándole. Chi-Chi soltó una risita.

―No tengo mucha hambre cariño… hace poco comí algo.

―Ah…

Sacudió sus manos.

―Después de que acabéis dejad los platos sucios en la pila, mañana limpiare todo ¿Vale?

Sus hijos asintieron.

―Buenas noches.

…

Miro distraídamente el techo de su habitación y sacudió la cabeza. Solo quería dormir. Un largo, largo tiempo durmiendo. Cerró los ojos oscuros y escucho.

―Chi-Chi.

Respiro tranquilamente.

―Chi-Chi.

Sintió miedo.

―Chi-Chi.

Tenía ganas de llorar.

―Chi-Chi.

Quería dormir para siempre.

―Chi-Chi.

No quería sentir nada.

―Chi-Chi.

No sentía…_nada_.

―Chi-Chi.

Abrió un ojo y miro directamente a su marido.

―Goku. ―murmuro con voz ronca, febril y la lengua reseca, él sonrió un poco.

―¿Estas bien?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

―Por supuesto que estoy bien. ―gruño.

―Ah…

Él se movió un poco para echarse a su lado.

―¿Dónde vas? ―le pregunto con tono lento.

―¿A dormir?

―No, no. ¿Dónde vas?

―¿A dormir a tu lado?

Chi-Chi levantó la mitad de su cuerpo, sentándose.

―No bromees Goku, tú vas a dormir en otro lado.

―¿Por qué?

Chi-Chi sintió un tirón en su cerebro, aspiro aire.

―Tú estás _muerto_, _no_ necesitas dormir.

―Pero estoy cansado Chi-Chi.

Negó con la cabeza.

―No necesitas descansar Son Goku, mañana al amanecer _desaparecerás_.

Goku miró.

―¿Estas enfadada?

Chi-Chi respiro.

―No.

―¿Triste?

―No.

―¿Me… odias?

_Sí_. Te odio. Te odio con toda mi alma.

―…No.

Se formo un silencio.

―Lo siento Chi-Chi, pero no comprendo nada.

Relamió sus labios voluptuosos.

―No hay nada que entender Goku, mañana no estarás, esto _nunca_ habrá ocurrido yo seguiré con mi vida, _todos_ seguiremos con nuestra vida.

Un parpadeo por Goku y luego un cabeceo.

―…comprendo.

―Me alegro Goku, ahora márchate a dormir a otro sitio.

―No.

Frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué?

―He dicho _no_ Chi-Chi.

―¿Por qué?

―Ahora estoy en casa, quiero dormir contigo, quiero abrazarte… quiero que estemos así siempre.

Lentamente con suavidad se acercó.

―No des un paso más Son Goku.

―¿Por qué no Chi-Chi?

Chi-Chi apretó las sabanas con sus manos.

―Mañana no estarás, pasado, nunca más estarás aquí Son Goku. Nunca.

―Pero estoy aquí ahora.

Ella negó.

―Es diferente, hoy estás, solo unas horas más y será _adiós_ para siempre.

Goku abrió la boca.

―Pero cuando vayas al cielo estaremos _juntos_ siempre.

La mujer volvió a negar.

―No, no Son Goku, es adiós para siempre, me volveré a enamorar, me casare, tendré un marido. Voy a ser feliz.

―¿No lo eres conmigo?

_No, no lo soy, me estás abandonando de nuevo._

―Ahora mismo no.

―¿Él te hará feliz Chi-Chi?

―_Mucho_.

Él asintió, miro la habitación.

―¿Va a dormir también en está habitación?

―Sí.

El guerrero asintió.

―¿Y… vas a darle besos como me lo dabas a mí?

―Sí.

Goku parpadeo, soltó un silbido entre sus labios, sonrió un poco.

―Yo no quiero eso Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi le miro apenas antes de bajar la mirada.

―No hagas esto más difícil Goku.

―Yo me voy a marchar pero te quiero mucho, para mí siempre serás la única Chi-Chi, ¿Yo no soy igual para ti?

Siempre lo sería, claro que lo sería pero Chi-Chi no aguantaba otra separación, no aguantaría más días(semanas, meses, años)sin él. Podría vivir de nuevo pero él se negaba. ¿Por qué?

―¿Por qué no te dejas revivir Goku?

Al final soltó, suavemente apretando los puños. Se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que quizás Goku ya no quería estar entre su familia, sus amigos, se negaba a pensar que quizás solo le interesaba la lucha en vez de ellos, ella.

Se quedaron en un silencio absoluto hasta que ella sintió un peso en la cama, Goku de espalda(como siempre, como siempre se repitió, siempre tendría que ver la espalda en vez de los ojos ónix de su marido) y mirándose las manos.

―Mi abuelo siempre me decía que hay que cuidar lo que uno más quiere. Atesorarlo, cuidarlo, amarlo. Eso hago Chi-Chi.

Ella enarco una ceja.

―Yo soy el culpable(en mayor parte) por las constantes amenazas a la tierra, no quiero ser feliz si los demás están sufriendo, no quiero que mis hijos tengan miedo de sus vidas (de que habrá mañana pensando en otros enemigos), no quiero que tú tengas que ver más luchas.

Chi-Chi jadeo.

―Yo… Goku…

―Yo solo quiero que ustedes sean feliz Chi-Chi.

―Maldita sea Goku, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bueno?

Goku alzó la cabeza.

―¿No es bueno eso?

Chi-Chi soltó una carcajada cargada de ironía.

―Lo es, claro que lo es.

Apoyo su cabeza en la espalda del guerrero y soltó con tranquilidad un suspiro de alivio.

―Pensé que me odiabas. ―admitió ella arrugando con su pequeña mano la tela de la ropa del guerrero. Goku intento moverse pero ella apretó. ―De verdad que lo pensé.

―¿Qué?

―Ah Goku, poco a poco desaparecemos, pero quiero estar siempre contigo.

―Yo igual.

―Te quiero.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del _sayayin_.

―Yo también.

…

Chi-Chi fue la primera en levantarse, preparo un desayuno agradable aun sabiendo que Goku _no_ lo probaría, se sumió en sus pensamientos hasta que él entro listo para despedirse, riendo con alegría, como aquellos niños cuando van a clases solo para ver a sus amigos. Ella dejo de mover el huevo revuelto y fue a su lado, le toco la mano, _caliente_, le beso la mejilla, _suave_, cerró los ojos, y Goku le acaricio el pelo azabache.

Al final cuando los abrió él se había marchado, dejando atrás a una mujer que se creyó solitaria y odiada por su propio esposo, el olor a quemado le saco de sus sueños y luego sonrió.

Goku le quería. Goku le amaba. Goku… estaría siempre con ella. Más allá del cielo (que él dijo donde ella iría). Bajo el cucharon y pensó intensamente.

_¿Siempre eh? _Con una suave sonrisa, _me gusta eso_.


End file.
